


The Darkner Spider (A Spider-man X Deltarune story)

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Ben Parker Lives, Bullying, Chara (Undertale) Being An Asshole, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Jokes, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Fish out of Water, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Kris (Deltarune), Hanging Out, Humor, Inner Dialogue, Jokes, Learning to Be Humble, Literary References & Allusions, Mystery, Narcissism, Online Scams, Peter Parker has ADHD, Precious Peter Parker, References to Canon, School, Soliloquy, Some Fluff, Superpowers, Uncle Ben is Alive!, Young Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Spider-Kid! He’s amazing! He’s absurd! Action is his own reward!”That's what I used to say.....And now.....I'm stuck in a fountain that's teleporting me somewhere that Ralsei said could potentially kill me....WooSchool.....Haven't been to class in at least an hour.....Yay? Mostly because I've been looking for Susie and Kris.....Of course, when I found them....Susie decided to Manhandle me and now we're on the run from some cloaked guy that could potentially kill all of us!Oh....And did I mention this is my FIRST TIME BEING A SUPERHERO?! I don't know what to do or what's gonna happen!But....It'll be cool, and hey....Uncle Ben was right....Today certainly is an interesting first day at school.....Even if half of the kids mock me and I'm currently getting my SOUL torn in half by the fountain!





	1. First Spider-Day in Spider-School

Peter’s Journal, October 5th 20XX:

 

“ _ Spider-Kid! He’s amazing! He’s absurd! Action is his own reward!” That’s me! My name is Peter K. Parker and for the past 2 years, I’ve been the one and only Spider-Kid!  _

 

_ You all know how it happened, when I was eleven I got nipped by some spider in the middle of the night, of course being the smartest superhero I assumed it was just a widow bite, so I actually tried to suck the poison out of my arm, unfortunately, my nose had decided to begin bleeding the second I began sucking out the poison, so...I titled my head back and….accidently swallowed the poison! _

 

_ I’m sure you all know that the poison wasn’t widow poison, but instead….Something even stranger, I began to shoot a sticky web-like fluid out of my body (NO IT’S NOT THAT!) and I could stick to walls! Thinking I was some magic spider-human hybrid, I proceeded to jump out the window and take my powers out for a test drive!  _

 

_ I only hit around 30 signposts! So...Pretty good first run! After this, I spent every night in the big city just practicing swinging around! It was like driving a new car, and after a week I could successfully swing around the big city without hitting any signposts or buildings! _

 

_ Oh yeah, before I forget to mention….The cities full of humans and monsters; humans are more technical, we’re the builders, the engineers, the mechanics! While the monsters are more mystical, they’re the librarians, the teachers, and the magicians! But that’s not to say that there aren’t monster mechanics or human teachers, it’s just brains vs magic, determination vs perseverance, and hope vs dreams! _

 

_ Anyways….The years went by, I kept on training and training, I don’t know what I was training for, but I sure was gonna be ready for it! I even made a little mask that I took from an old wrestling shop and spray painted it blue! With little eyeholes cut out, and a nice white web outline over the mask! I had my very own superhero mask! I also made a “suit” but...It’s less of a suit and more of a blue long-sleeved shirt mixed white pants and socks! It looks cool I promise! _

 

_ As I began to get better and better, the world around me changed….My Aunt May, the one person that was the closest thing to a mom to me divorced my Uncle Ben, who was like a dad in everything but the name and left….We never saw her again….Ben took it hard, and even as a 12-year old I knew that he missed her...I did too….He dated around a while, dating this one weird cat for a while, then a ghost named “Cheryl” who always called me Patrick (I wonder what happened to her?) _

 

_ I trained for another year, I was able to scale a mountain in 20 minutes and I even made a new mask! This one has built-in sunglasses! _

 

_ So….All this training….All this constant preparing for my glory days as a hero….You would expect 13, after two whole years of training, that I would get my big break, my ultimate moment to show off just how well my skills have developed over the past two years right? _

 

_ No….Instead, Uncle Ben fell for some questionable online scams (A prince named Chara who lives underground wants to offer you $400,000 For $100,000? Come on Ben! How could you fall for that?! Sure….‘Everybody should be honest Pete, it’s the only way we prevent bloodshed.’ But some people will do anything for money! You know that!) And... so we lost the house, and Ben was forced to quit his job and now….We live in a tiny apartment in a smaller town called Hometown! _

 

_ I start school tomorrow, so instead of kicking some giant monster bosses ass and becoming a famous crime fighter/superhero (like I should be doing!), I get to write an essay on a book that weighs 50 pounds more than I do! Great…. _

 

_ Sure education is great! Awesome! Math, Science, Art...Awesome! But I’ve got a real power here! I can’t just let it go to waste while the world forgets my name! I should be taking on somebody with cool bug powers like me! Some Ant-guy or Scorpion-man or something! _

 

_ Uncle Ben also is gonna try and apply for this weird place called “Sans’ grocery store.” Which sounds kind of creepy, especially because I hear the owner is a literal skeleton or you know….A human body that’s come back to life! But Ben seems to think it’s a good idea, and who knows, maybe a living corpse turns out to be a really cool guy and it won’t be a ‘grave error!’ (see what I did there?) _

 

_ He keeps saying “We’ll make it work Pete, you’ll see! You’ll make friends at school and I’ll get a nice stable job here! And we’ll have a great time in this beautiful town!” _

 

_ I wanna believe him, I do...But...One, I don’t have any potential use for my powers. And Two. This town is full of monster kids, and there are no humans at all! The city was amazing because of how equal the monster to human population was….But now? I feel like I’m not gonna fit in with them…Or I’ll embarrass myself…..And be a failure socially and heroically! _

 

_ Then again….Uncle Ben used to always say to me that “ _ _ Success is the ability to go from failure to failure without losing your enthusiasm!” So maybe I’ll be able to pull this off…. _

 

_ It’s getting a little late, and I don’t really have a training spot yet (We moved in a week ago believe it or not!) So I think I’ll wrap this up _

 

_ We’re gonna make this work! I know it! There will be some pitfalls, but we’ll climb out! You’ll get a nice job Uncle Ben, and I’ll do my darndest to make friends! It’s going to be amazing! I’ll become the badass hero that I was meant to be! It’ll be fun! I’m gonna give it my all! Never quit! I’m gonna make it amazing! You’ll see! I love you! _

  
  


_ Goodnight Ben! And goodnight journal! _

  
  


_Tomorrow's gonna be great! I can feel it!_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


The taste of sugar cereal filled Peter’s mouth with a sweet but sickening taste, “extra-coco-supreme sugar bombs” were probably not the right thing to choose when picking a breakfast for the morning, as even when they entered the bowl the milk instantly turned brown! Gross!

 

Peter’s regret on eating the cereal was interrupted as Ben entered the room, his face was tired but excited, this was a big day for both of them! As he struggled to tie a yellow tie on his collared shirt, Peter waved.

 

“Mornig uncuw!” He said, cereal stuffed in his mouth as he talked.

 

“Morning Pete…..Big day today.”

 

Peter swallowed the cereal nervously in his mouth.

 

“Yep….” Peter said with a slightly worried expression, which Uncle Ben picked up on instantly.

 

“What’s wrong Peter?”   
  


Peter shrugged, his soft red pajamas brushing up against the table as he did so.

 

“I don’t know….I just…..I...I’m nervous….What if the kids at school don’t like me?”

 

“Why wouldn’t they like you, Peter?”

 

“Er….I guess because….I don’t know...This town’s kinda monster filled...I mean….You and I might as well be the only humans here! So….I just feel like I’ll be viewed as a freak….”

 

Uncle Ben walked over to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head.

 

“Peter….If anyone sees you for what you  **LOOK** like, rather then what you  **ACT** like….Then those people are incredibly vain...The kids at your school won’t mind….I promise.”

 

“Really? That’s a relief!” Peter sighed a breath of relief at these words of encouragement.

 

“It’s true…Now go get dressed!” Ben said as Peter quickly drank the milk from the bowl with a loud “slurpppppp”

 

As Peter ran to his room, Ben quickly grabbed a handful of the sugar cereal, nearly spitting it out as soon as it touched his tongue.

 

“Gross….” He shook his head as he brushed his hands together to get the brown powder off his hands.

 

Generally speaking, Peter usually only wore one outfit, a red hoodie with shorts and blue sneakers! His brown hair usually spiked up to avoid it from falling in front of his face and so that Uncle Ben wouldn’t bug him about getting a haircut (which he may have needed.)

 

As he raced to the front door, Uncle Ben followed him and made sure he knew how to walk to the school, as the apartment was very close, and the fact that Uncle Ben lost the car to online scams.

 

One hug and one “I love you! Have a good day!” And Peter was off!

 

Originally he planned to use his powers to get to the school, but this town seemed to be a little bit more “connected” than most others, so he decided to walk.

  
His digital watch read:  _ 59:00 PM.  _ It was broken and he assumed that it read seven o’clock.

 

The halls were dark and deserted, as the sun was just beginning to come up, it’s early morning shine reflected on the floor as he strolled through the hall.

 

He came to an intersection, to the left and right were classrooms and to the north was a supply closet.

 

_ “Did uncle Ben say left or right?” _ He thought to himself as he played eny meny miny mo with which side of the hall was the classroom.

 

“Right!” He landed on as he began to speedily walk down the hall. Hoping that he wasn’t about to show up in a class full of kindergarteners or something! That would make him seem stupid to all the judgemental classmates if they knew he did that!

 

“Shoot….I can’t just stroll in without saying anything…..What’s a good catchphrase….Uh….‘Pizza Time?’ No too random….‘Hey everyone?’ No too shy…..I got it! I’ll just stroll and say…..’Hey.’ With a deep voice! Perfect! Except….I don’t really give off that ‘cool vibe’ to pull it off…..Still....Think Spider-boy! What would Ben say? Heh…. Ben would say….”

 

*Cough*

 

Peter’s little soliloquy was interrupted as kid behind him coughed, he zipped around and stood face to face with the cougher.

 

It was another human! Their face was blank and their eyes obscured by shadow! They were an inch shorter than Peter, but they seemed scarier somehow.

 

“Another human! Oh my god! I thought I was the only one!” Peter smiled as the kid stood there, not emoting at all.

 

A minute went by, He was hoping the kid would say anything at all, but they just stood there silently! Not moving in the slightest! Did they have a disability? Why did they not speak? Where they just really tired? What was wrong with them?!

 

“Er….Right...I’m Peter! Peter Parker!” He said shooting a hand out to the silent other, who shook it and uttered one word.

 

“Kris.”

 

“Oh...Good to meet ‘cha! I’m new…..”

 

The child then pointed to the door, which puzzled Peter.

 

“Oh! I’m blocking the door….Sorry!” He said, scooting over as the kid went into the classroom.

 

_ He looked my age! This IS the right class!  _ Peter thought to himself as he put his hand on the handle.

 

_ Okay….Just come up with some cool catchphrase once they see you! _

 

“But what if it sucks?”

 

_ Just come up with something Spider-Twat! _

 

With the force of a thousand ox, he swung the door open….

 

All eyes were on him (except Kris’s but they didn’t have visible eyes anyway…) As all the Monsters, both big, small, nerdy and cool looked right at him, he felt like his spider-soul was being pierced by their gaze! 

 

_ Shoot! Say the Phrase! Say the Phrase! _

 

“Uh….Eat your green vegetables…?” Peter whimpered.

 

The class erupted with laughter as even the teacher giggled at him, it felt like his SOUL was being jabbed by every “ha ha” why was he so stupid?!?!

 

“Oh! You must be the new s-student! I’m uh...Ms. Alphys!” The Teacher said after calming down, he studied her with a nervous grin.

 

She was a yellow, short, buck-toothed lizard-lady wearing a green coat, brown pants, a tie, and a pair of square glasses.

 

“Yep….! I’m Peter…..?” He said, his eyes shifting like they were playing a match of ping pong as he waved to her.

 

“Well P-Peter, we were just discussing a book we just finished reading! Have you heard of the novel  _ Fredstein? _ ” She said, her eyes prying into him as though HE were a book!

 

_ Oh god, just nod your head and say yes. _

 

“Uh...Yeah! I’ve read it! Really nice book, love the character! Wish I could be more like him!”

 

“You wish you could b-be more like a crazy scientist that p-plays with dead body parts?” Alphys cocked her head like a confused animal as the class began to giggle again.

 

_ Stop talking Peter…... _

 

“Uh...No….I just meant I love….Science! Yeah….Science!”

 

“Oh! What science f-field?”

 

“What?”

 

“W-What science field are you interested in pursuing?”

 

“Uh….All of them?”

 

Even the teacher laughed at this, even the dullest knife in the drawer could have figured out that Peter had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

 

_ Peter…why are you like this? _

 

“Well, P-Peter...We’re certainly happy to have you in this class! Um….We even brought in a new d-desk for you! It’s next to Susie’s.” Alphys pointed to a small, dusty desk in the back of the classroom.

 

Sitting next to it, was a large, purple, vaguely reptilian monster. She had messy aubergine hair that hung over her eyes, a long purple jacket, a white shirt with blue trims, and a pair of blue jeans.

 

“Uh...Thanks?” Peter said with another awkward smile, Alphys smiled back, her buck teeth shining in the light like diamonds.

 

Every. Single. Kid. Watched as he proceeded to calmly make his way to the back of the room.

 

“WHEW.” He breathed a massive sigh of relief as he plopped down in his chair, everyone still looking at him as he began to feel tiny drops of sweat form around the base of his forehead.

 

_ Come on Peter….You’ve literally scaled a mountain before! How can you be scared of these….(What did 5-Chun call them again? Normies?) How can you be scared of these normies? _

 

As Alphys began to lecture about the book, Peter quietly turned to Susie, who was busy whittling a pencil down on the edge of her desk.

 

_ Okay Peter...Just...Be normal...And say hi. _

 

“ Pst...Hey…. What’s….What’s your name? ”

 

The purple girl scoffed at him as he asked this, she didn’t look at him as she answered.

 

“Susie.”

 

“ Um...Hey Susie….I...I like your jeans…. ”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  


“ Uh...Yeah… ”   
  


_ Okay well, she clearly isn’t chatty….How about the kid in the baseball hat in front of you? _

“ Pst….Hey….I um...I like your shades. ”

 

“ Ha-Ha, thanks dude….I liked your little catchphrase a few minutes ago…. ”

 

“ Uh...Thanks….What’s your name? ”

 

“ Jockington bro….! Best athlete in the class! ”

 

“ Oh…Cool! I’m Peter...Nice to meet you. ”

 

“ Same bro...Same… ”

 

_ That was a little better….How about the reindeer to your left? _

 

“ Pst….Hi….I’m Peter...What… ”

 

“MS. ALPHYS! I CAN’T HEAR, THE NEW KID WON’T SHUT UP!” A blue bird-looking boy with glasses shot his hand up.

 

“What?! You’re in the front row! How can you not hear? I’m literally in the back!” Peter retorted; he could feel his face getting red.

 

“You’re too loud! I need perfect silence to hear this important discussion!”

 

“I was whispering! How…?”

 

“Just because YOU didn’t read doesn’t mean we don’t value the dignified perfection of classic literature! Dignity being something you clearly don’t know anything about, given the way you dress!” The bird jeered, pointing to Peter’s Hoodie which had a hole in it.

 

The rest of the class gave a synchronized “Oooooh” at this insult as Peter’s tiny sweat pellets now grew in size, making his face very shiny in the light.

 

_ Come on Peter! Send this blue punk back a notch! _

 

“Yeah well….You….You’re wearing a buttoned-up shirt! That’s….Something my uncle would wear….Nerd!”

 

The class was silent at this roast, with Kris’s coughs being the only thing making any sound, the bird’s face was of victory.

 

_ You’re an idiot Peter…. _

 

“Yeah….Go back to whatever alleyway you crawled out of…Dumbass...”

 

“Berdly! T-that’s enough!” Alphys barked, quickly returning to her lecture as Peter put his head on the desk in defeat.

 

A few minutes went by as Peter stared at a crack in the wall, his head turned to one side, he sighed as the reindeer next to him quietly spoke up.

 

“ Hey….Don’t mind Berdly, he can be kind of a jerk sometimes. ” She said as Peter turned his head to face her….

 

She had brown fur, a red nose (like Randolph the reindeer!), small antlers, freckles all across her face, pretty blonde hair and wore a red sweater.

 

“ Thanks….What’s your name?”

 

“Noelle…”

 

“I like your sweater…”

 

“Really?! Thanks! I thought it was a little ugly…”

 

“No it looks good!...I’m Peter by the way!”   
  


“Peter...That’s a nice name!”  She said with a shy smile, which made Peter feel better.

 

“So...You’re new here huh? Where are you from?”  She asked as Peter scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

 

“Oh...It’s this really cool place called Kings, it’s in New Yark City!”

 

“Wow! New Yark city! That’s far! Do you miss it?”

 

“Yeah….I had a lot of human friends there….Now…..Me and Kris are the only humans around here! Kind of weird….”

 

“I’m sorry...Moving to new places must be tough! Not like I would know...I’ve lived in this town my whole life!”

 

“Really?! What’s….”

 

Peter’s question was interrupted as he felt a finger tap his shoulder, he spun around to see a slightly annoyed Susie growling at him.

 

“Hey New Kid, Shut. Up.” She said as she bore her teeth at him.

 

“Why? You’re not even listening to this….”

 

The purple girl then waved a sharp pencil in front of his face threateningly.

 

“I’m tryin to get some shut-eye! So if you keep chatting with that stupid reindeer girl, I’m not gonna be too happy!” She then grabbed the collar of his shirt and butted his head against hers.

 

“And you REALLY don’t want to make me mad! So shut it!” She then threw him back, he stumbled and flailed his arms, nearly falling out of the desk as Noelle helped balance him.

 

“Sorry….We’ll talk later, okay?”  She said with a worried expression as Peter nodded and put his head back on the desk, staring at the crack in the wall as Alphys lectured.

 

Math, Biology, Reading, Writing, Art, History….All of these subjects covered within the span of 2 hours! As Peter continued to stare at the wall, he felt something wet hit him in the side of the face with a loud SPLAT sound.

 

He put his finger up against his head and felt was on him, it was an egg! He shot up and saw Berdly, a snowdrake and a cat girl laughing as he wiped the egg yolk off the side of his face. Another cat girl with a baseball hat looking around hysterically as though she just lost her prized possession.

 

Even Noelle giggled as soon as she realized what was on him.

 

To make matters worse, little splats of egg yolk had gotten on Susie, causing her to go from sleeping to enraged the second she realized what had happened. (She blamed Peter of course, because why shouldn’t everyone make his day worse than it already was?)

 

She quickly snapped a pencil in raged as Peter gulped and mouthed the words “You're dead.”

 

He then shot his hand up.

 

“Uh Y-Yes Peter?” Alphys asked, her eyes widening as she saw the yolk on his head.

 

“Yeah...Ms. Alphys? The ceiling is um….Leaking….And I need to get this egg off me...Like right now.”   
  


She sighed, “Fine...G-Go do whatever you need to do.”   
  


* * *

 

The hot water that splashed on the side of Peter’s head, he scrubbed furiously with a paper towel as he attempted to get the egg off his hair!

 

It took around 10 minutes of excess scrubbing and swearing to get the egg off, the smell still remaining as his entire head smelled like a scrambled egg! (An accurate representation of his brain based on today's events!)

 

As he walked back to the class, his mind began to wonder.

  
  


_ What’s the point? They’re just gonna laugh at you and that Purple girl that is twice your size is just gonna kick your ass! _

 

“But...Where else could I go? The apartment doesn’t sound any better…”

 

_ The entire school is your playground Peter….The halls are completely empty! You could practice your Spider-Skills! _

 

“Practice my skills? How?”

 

_ Well….You could try sticking to a surface like you used to do….How about….. _

 

Peter’s head then turned, a supply closet right in front of him….

 

_ There. _

 

“I can’t just skip class! Uncle Ben would kill me!”

 

_ You're not gonna skip too much! Just a few minutes… _

 

“Well...It would be nice to at least get the old Spider-Skills a warm up….”

 

_ Exactly! Just a few minutes of sticking and maybe one web shoot and you can go back! _

 

“Okay….”   
  


As Peter entered the supply closet, he saw board game cards and jacks sprawled out on the floor. 

 

He took off his shoes, as sticking to a surface was better if it was with skin rather than clothing.

 

“Who played a board game without picking up-OW!” He yelped as he stepped on a jack with the sole of his foot!

 

He quickly checked his foot, a jack was jammed directly in the middle of it! It felt like a small knife was dug into his foot, he quickly dug it out and threw it at a wall, his foot producing small drops of blood from a small hole left over….

 

He hopped around on foot in pain for a few seconds, silently screaming…

 

  
That’s when he heard a voice speak outside the closet!

 

“With Lancer and Ralsei we’ll be able to bake a hundred thousand cakes today!”

 

It was Susie! And it sounded like she was approaching! Why was she walking to a supply closet?!

 

Peter quickly hopped up on the low hanging ceiling of the closet, making himself as thin as possible he shot the light switch with a quick blob of web, turning the lights off as he heard the door swing open.

 

“Ew….How the hell do spiders produce a web over the weekend?!” Susie said, rubbing the blob off her hand as she turned on the lights.

 

Peter then held his breath and pushed himself up against the ceiling, praying that she wouldn’t look up he quickly turned his head to look down.

 

Susie wasn’t the only person in the closet, as Kris was right behind her as she laughed, she playfully nudged him as Peter’s face went from scared to bewildered.

 

_ Susie and Kris? Why are they here?! Are they dating? Is this a five seconds in heaven thing? _

 

“Ready Kris?” Susie asked with a smile as she brushed her hair back, revealing two beautiful eyes that looked at her human companion.

 

“Ready.” Kris smiled, the first expression Peter saw all day from them!

 

“Then here we...go!” Susie and Kris braced themselves as the lights turned off, the ground began to shake as the floor fell beneath them! They uttered a loud “Woo-hoo!” As they fell into a black bottomless pit!

 

“What the hell?!” Peter yelled as he saw the floor fall beneath him, the ground shaking so hard he had to use all his strength to stay on the ceiling!

 

His grip then came undone as he fell off the ceiling, he shot out a small thread of web to try and prevent falling into the deep pit! He held on for dear life as the entire room began to feel like a shake weight!

 

Then….The web snapped….

 

And he fell...Out of the light world….

 

And into a new….Dark world!


	2. The Darkner World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tracks down Susie and Kris whilst exploring the crazy crazy world full of Darkners!

_Well...This day’s certainly gotten a lot more interesting!_ Peter thought to himself as he fell, he would have screamed….But….No one would have heard him...So it seemed like a waste.

 

The thump was so loud that Peter very well may have broken his back upon impact, it certainly didn’t feel like he broke his back, but spider-powers may very well have numbed the pain.

 

The surrounding area….Was dark as hell! Flashlights seemed to be a necessity here!

 

_Dark, Dark, Dark, and darker...Wherever we fell it sure needs a lantern or two! Or maybe a clap on…?_

 

The strange world was more than alien to him….Everything about it….The painted faces, the wobbly things, the lack of light….It was like a dream, but one that someone in a coma would go through!….Peter balled his fists in case anything, be it human, monster or villain attack him!  
  
Thank god for his flexibility! The wobbly things shot bullets at him! What kind of demented world was this where even the plants are evil?! Peter shot a web thread on the ceiling, only for it to stick to nothing and fall a foot next to him.

 

A few acrobatics to dodge the bullets, a few strange puzzles, and a bunch of creepy walleyes with questionable substance leaking from them and he had made it to a cliff.

 

The cliff slide down was probably the worst part of the expedition, as Peter felt his stomach go into his legs as he slid down the cliff, hoping the bottom wouldn’t come up too quickly to where he would break his legs!

 

He felt the ground, stumbled….And was on terra firma! Light shining in the distance….

 

It was a town made of strange homes and a castle in the back! Their blue and white light shining like a star in a vast ocean in darkness, rather poetic that this alien world would have such surreal architecture.

 

“Hello! Anyone home?!” Peter called out as he approached the center, each home seemingly curved in one direction, he attempted to open one of the doors, it was locked with a note on the front.

 

_‘Gone fishin….’_

 

“Great….So these underground Molemen fish? What do they catch?” Peter laughed to himself as he looked up at the magnificent castle.

 

Funnily enough, it seemed to resemble a surface castle, and it seemed to be inhabited as a light was on somewhere inside. It looked as those it could survive any invasion or battle like it was some ultimate defense for whoever lived down here, but then again…..Why would anything down here need defense….Wouldn’t that defeat the whole point of being hidden underground? Still….If Peter learned anything from playing ‘Nuke, the post-apocalyptic RPG.’ Then it was that somewhere some nation’s government was gonna make vaults to hide its citizens in….Maybe this was an early version of a vault?

 

Regardless, someone lived under this supply closet in this vault-castle thingy….So maybe it knew how to get out?

 

Peter approached the castle, pushing the large door open, he entered the courtyard where he heard a voice call out.

 

“Is someone there? I’m just watching the castle under King Lancer’s orders…..”

 

Peter cocked his head to the side like a confused mutt, who in the Sam hill was King Lancer?

 

“Er….Sorry….King who?” Peter approached the voice, hoping whatever called to him wasn’t some creepy Moleman with 19 feet, with 1 toe on each foot! Ew!

 

“King Lancer? The ruler of the Darkner kingdom? You haven’t heard of him?” The voice called out again, as Peter walked down the hall of the castle courtyard, he quickly came face to face with the mysterious speaker.

 

A slug creature, with diamond-shaped eyes and a weird diamond shaped hood on its head...It wielded some strange diamond-shaped knife.

 

Its eyes sparkled as it studied him with awe.

 

“Wow! Another Lightner! King Lancer will want to hear about this!” It celebrated as its eyes began to shine like, what else? A diamond.

 

“Um….King Lancer? Is he in charge around here?” Peter asked as the creature began to hop around in victory.

 

“Yep! The King rules over all of the Darkner land! We used to be enemies with Lightners like you...But now….Lancer has a alliance with them!”  


“Lightner? Darkner? What are those?”

 

The creature’s eyes stopped shining for a second as it raised an eyebrow at Peter.

 

“Wow...You don’t know what those are? What are you, stupid or something?”  


“Yeah...I’m a real moron….Why I bet that my IQ matches my age I’m so dumb! Haha! But seriously….What the hell are those things?”

 

The creature sighed.

 

“Well….Everything that’s born down here is a Darkner….We’re not a particular race of people but more of a melting pot! While you….And the other two….Are Lightners! You come from the world of light! While we lurk in the shadows!”

 

“Other two?” Peter asked, once again cocking his head to the side like a mutt.

 

“Yeah, the scary girl and the other human! You haven’t heard of them?”

 

_Scary girl? Wait….Could be talking about….Oh crap……_

 

“Um….Is the scary girl a purple reptile? Because I’m looking for one….”

 

The creature’s eyes lit up, this time, less like diamonds and more like little suns they were so bright.

 

“Yes! You know them?”

 

“Uh...Maybe?”

 

“Well….They’re at the Card castle! I hear they sit around making cakes all day! Wish I could do that instead of guarding some stupid castle!”

 

“What are you defending it from?”

 

“I don’t even know! The furry wizard said that I need to protect the **Dark Fountain** in case anything goes wrong!”

 

_Furry wizard….Is that Kris?_

 

“Okay….So….How do I get to the card castle?”

 

“Oh it’s easy….Just go east and through the **Great board** then go through the **Forest** , and eventually you’ll find the Card Castle!”

 

“East, through a board and forest? Okay...Thanks! What’s your name?”

 

“Heh, you can call me…. **Castle Guard Rudinn**!”

 

“Well….Thanks Castle Guard! I’ll be out of here as soon as I find Kris and Susie!” Peter waved a little salute as he began to walk away, with the Rudinn waving goodbye.

 

“Don’t mention it!”

* * *

 

_Raindrops are falling on my head_

_And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed_

_Nothing seems to fit_

_Those raindrops are falling on my head, they keep falling_

  


As Peter traversed the great board, he encountered many other creatures, some strange guards called Ponmen, a strange creature resembling a knight piece known as “Mr. Elegance” who Peter did converse with.

 

“Howdy Pardner! Boy hey d’ya look like them horsie that I seen a few minutes ago!”

 

“Horsie?”

  
“Sure...They had a girl with ‘em! An a weird fuzzy magician or somethin! They went to tha card castle!”

 

“That’s what multiple Darkners have told me….Do you know the quickest way to them?”  
  
“Sure! Just follow the path behind me! Y’all are sure to find em ‘fore they leave!”

 

“Thanks! Mister…?”

 

“Elegance! Thas me!”

 

 

 

 

Perhaps the worst part of the Great board was the stupid puzzles! As even Mr. Elegance seemed to feel bad for Peter as time after time he would be transported back to the beginning, swearing or screaming in rage after each time.

 

After the fourteenth failed attempt, Peter finally uttered a quick “Damn this!” And thwipped out a series of webs, swinging over the entire board and screaming “Suck it chessboard!” with the rage of a demon as he left…..

* * *

 

_Raindrops keep falling on my head_

_But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red_

_Crying's not for me_

_'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complaining_

_Because I'm free_

_Nothing's worrying me_

 

“GOD DAMN IT!”

 

If the Great Board was difficult for Peter, then the Forest was nearly impossible! As every single path he took led him to a dead end!

 

Eventually, he got so stuck that a three-headed hydra named Clover had to come and assist him….It may have been the strangest interaction he had all day!

 

“Oh my! Are you lost little Lightner?”  
“Haha! This Lightner can’t even find his way out of a simple forest!”

“M-Maybe he forgets things easily?”

 

“Uhm...Who are you?”

 

“Clover!”

“CLOVER!”  
“C-Clover…”

 

“Okay….Clover….Can one of the heads do the talking?”

 

“No...They’ve got a mind of their own…”

“So get used to it!”

“Y-Yeah! All of our voices matter!”

 

“.....Look….I just need….”

 

“Sports!”  
“Trees!”   
“B-Boys?”

 

“No!....Oh my god!....Actually….I do need a boy...His name is Kris, bangs, creepy, a little shorter than me?”

 

“Oh yeah!”

“They attacked us!”

“B-But they spared us too!”

 

“Well….Do you know where they are?! I need to find them!”

 

“They’re at the Card Castle!”  
“Baking Stupid cakes…”   
“W-with that fluffy boy!”

 

“Still at Card Castle….Okay, how do I leave this forest?”

 

“Simple! Just…go straight..”

“Then Go right dumbass!”

“T-Then go left!”

 

“Straight, Right, Left? Great….Thanks so much!”

 

“Yeah!”  
“Whatever…”   
“S-sure.”

  


As Peter began to leave the forest, he came across a blueprint, on it….A duck machine….Signed with a name, or….Corporation?

 

_Lancer Inc….Machine to thrash your own ass…._

 

“Well this king doesn’t seem so benevolent, does he?” Peter sighed to himself before sitting on the ground to catch a breather.

 

“Well Pete, first day at school and you're in an alien world looking for a mute and a mean dinosaur…..Great! This is hero work after all….”

 

“Dammit Susie! We both fell into the ground at the same time! How are you so far ahead of me?! You’ve been here before! Why? This place seems so….Surreal….Like a dream or a made-up world…..But no….Instead of you and Kris going to school, getting an education and going to university...You mess around in the ‘Darkner World’ and make an innocent Spider-Kid miss class! (Not that I wanted to go back...But still!)”

 

“Who are you two talking to?” A voice called out

 

It was another Rudinn, this one being red….It stared at him with a confused look.

 

Peter sighed “Myself mostly…..”  


“Well stop...It’s weird….”

 

“You’re weird….” Peter mumbled as he stood up and began to walk to the Castle…..

 

The Card Castle….It resembled the other castle but….Bigger….Way bigger! As Peter rode the elevator he began to jump rope with a web, he got to about 34 skips before the elevator opened…..

 

And that’s when he shouted at the top of his lungs…...

* * *

  


Susie’s cake eating habits weren’t always the greatest, as Ralsei put it…..

 

“She’s not meant for tables….”

 

This was true, as when she ate, it looked more like an atomic bomb hit whatever food she was currently snacking on, as it seemed to end up more on walls and floor rather than in her mouth. Which while Kris and Ralsei thought was sort of disgusting, Lancer thought it was funny!

 

“Wowzers Susie! I’ve never seen anyone need a bib as much as you!” He giggled as she shoved an entire slice in her mouth.

 

“Bib...Naw…. I jud need mow cakes!” She laughed, the slice still in her mouth as she spoke, pieces of chewed up cake flew everywhere….Which made Ralsei a little more than nauseous…..

 

She and Kris had come to visit them almost every day of the week, even on Saturdays and Sundays they simply went into the school and into the Dark World! It was like a second home, a place that all their friends and people who respected them were….Unlike school….Everyone either was scared of them or hated them.

 

It wasn’t like their little adventures harmed anyone! Sure they missed a lesson here or there...But all Alphys ever did was lecture….So it wasn’t like they were missing much!

 

Ralsei and Lancer enjoyed their visits above all else! As Lancer rarely had to do much to run the kingdom and Ralsei’s work couldn’t be complete without the other two heroes, it was nice to have them around most of the time!

 

Still...Ralsei always was concerned for their well being outside of the Darkner world, especially Kris’s, who he seemed to worship like a god! It mostly creeped Kris and Susie out….But one thing couldn’t be denied, and that’s that he cared! He cared about Susie, Lancer, and Kris more than anyone ever did! He constantly baked cakes with a smile and often times just was a pleasant little ball of fluff to be around….

 

It always came up in Kris’s mind on why Ralsei looked so much like his brother….Why was this random prince of darkness the same species as their mother, father, and brother? Why was it that every time Kris saw him...They saw Asriel?

 

On that note, why were Kris and Susie, two nobodies from a town in the middle of nowhere, the most important people in sealing these fountains?! They hadn’t accomplished anything! (Except maybe thrashing Berdly every now and then…) And they certainly weren’t popular….So….Why them?  
  
All of these questions swam around in Kris’s mind like tadpoles as Susie continued to down more cake, her alligator mouth tearing them to pieces as Ralsei covered his mouth in disgust.

 

“Um, Susie? Perhaps it is better if you do in fact wear a bib….That way you don’t get your clothing all dirty….”

 

“Shut up and bake more cakes nerd!” Susie laughed as she shoveled an entire half (That’s right...A whole half of a cake.) In her mouth, frosting and spit flying everywhere as she forced it down her mouth.

 

Ralsei smiled and shook his head, “Kris….You are welcome to have some cakes….I did bake a lot after all….”

 

Kris shook their head no, they weren’t hungry, and watching Susie eat only made them feel sick….

 

“Oh okay...Well in that case….Would you three please accompany me to the fountain?...I have something I wish to show you.”

 

Shrugging, Susie stood up and followed the furry wizard with Lancer and Kris tagging behind.

 

As the four began to walk to the fountain, Ralsei began to speak

 

“Now….I do not wish to alarm you three...But I have done some experiments on the fountain….And well….I believe that they are not just confined to this particular realm….Meaning that the possible number of Fountains we need to seal could potentially be infinite, and they could be in any realm….Meaning that potentially….We could be looking at a continuous loop of opening and closings….Which in turn would mean…”

 

“Jeez Ralsei, can you please talk like a normal person….” Susie rolled her eyes as Ralsei began to dumb down his speech to Susie’s level….

 

“There isn’t a certain number of fountains, it’s constantly changing….And the fountains aren’t just in the Dark world….They could be…..Anywhere!”

 

Lancer then spoke, his signature tongue-face laughing.

 

“Wowie! You got all that from sticking a test tube in the fountain?! The miracles of modern science!”

 

Ralsei chuckled to himself.  
  
“Well Lancer, it’s not just that….You remember how I’ve asked to watch Kris and Susie whenever they leave the Darkner world? After taking some samples and comparing the SOUL patterns on the fountain….I got multiple similar results all over the place!”

 

Susie waved her hands back and forth shaking her head.

 

“Wait what? Kris’s SOUL is the reason you got that info? How?”  
  
Ralsei waved his fingers, little sparkly dust coming out as he smiled.

  
“Magic! Quite literally!”

 

The four then arrived at the fountain, Kris’s SOUL beginning to shine as soon as they approached it.

 

“See? The SOUL is the reason the fountain is seal...But….It also can be used to open a fountain….Which leads me to believe….”  
  
“That someone is opening fountains…..” Kris nodded.

 

“Precisely! Which means if we catch this culprit, then we can prevent the fountains from reopening and save the world!”

 

Susie snorted, “Why the hell would someone wanna open these damn things? What-”  


“DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!” Another voice began to scream, it was Peter’s.

 

“What is that?” Ralsei turned, as Susie and Kris both unsheathed their weapons.

 

“I dunno….But let’s find out!” Susie snarled, she clearly was bored and, big surprise! Wanted to fight someone!

 

As the four ran back into the throne room, Peter sat in the throne, exhausted and extremely frustrated….

 

* * *

 

“New kid?!” Susie yelled as she saw Peter sitting in the throne, his eyes wide as the sun.

 

“Susie?! Kris?!” He began to smile. “Is it really you guys?!”

 

The violent yank of his shirt collar and him being hoisted up by a pissed off Susie was a pretty good answer!

 

“Yeah, it’s us! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE?! DID YOU FOLLOW US?! CREEP!” Susie screeched, her teeth shining like jagged blades as she interrogated the spider-boy

 

“Susie….” Ralsei began but was quickly silenced by a simple hand wave from Susie.

 

“Not now!” She screamed as she began to violently shake Peter

 

“Well?! Did you follow us here?!”

 

“NO! I WAS IN THE SUPPLY CLOSET WHEN YOU GUYS CAME IN!” Peter laughed  
  
“Bull! We didn’t see you at all! How the hell could have been hidden in there?!” Susie yelled dropped him onto the ground, slashing at him with her axe!

 

Luckily enough, Peter was prepared! Jumping out of the way as soon as the blade came close, Ralsei began to cover his eyes in a panic! What was happening?!

 

“You didn’t see me cuz of this! Ha!” Peter shouted, thwiping a string of web to grab Susie’s axe, she yanked it midair! He flew towards her like a missile! Crashing into the ground with a skidding sound.

 

“What the hell was that?! Some magic trick?!” She shouted as the Spider-Kid shot two more webs at her feet, immobilizing her!

 

Ralsei couldn’t bear to watch anymore! Even if he had no idea who Peter was, he couldn’t handle seeing anyone get hurt! He begged, pleaded with them to stop!

 

“Please! We don’t need to fight! This is all just a big misunderstanding i’m su-”

 

THWIP THWIP THWIP THWIP THWIP THWIP THWIP THWIP THWIP THWIP THWIP THWIP THWIP THWIP THWIP THWIP THWIP THWIP THWIP THWIP!

 

Twenty globs of heavy web shot at Ralsei! Sending him flying and sticking him to the wall, rendering him completely helpless!

 

“Chk-Chk!” Peter giggled, air pumping his forearms as if they were shotguns, a victory for the spider!

 

His early celebration was temporarily cut short as Susie socked him right in the side of the face! She had ripped out of his little trap!

 

“How the hell did you do that?!” She picked him up, pointing to the now stuck Ralsei…

 

“Like this!” He laughed, spraying web right in her eyes and slipping out of her grip, he quickly leaped onto the wall to avoid her rampage!

 

Kris and Lancer were just watching at this point, not really knowing what was happening or whether or not to even get involved, they watched the new kid leap up from the floor onto the ceiling, sticking as though he had glue on the bottom of his hands and feet!

 

“Wowzers!” Lancer laughed, only to get a web to the mouth from Peter, preventing him from speaking.

 

Susie then ripped the web off her face, seeing Lancer with the muzzle she growled in anger.

 

“Oh, that does it!”

 

WAM!!!!!!!!

 

It was though she was an astronaut on the moon, the way she was able to jump up and grab Peter’s ankle despite him being on the ceiling! Only to slam him onto the wooden table where all the cakes were, breaking it in the process….Ouch…...

 

“Ohhhhh” Peter groaned in pain as Susie, stepped on his chest, preventing him from getting up.

 

Kris quickly cut Ralsei free as Lancer tore the web off his mouth. “Blahh! That tasted horrible!” He complained as Peter snickered causing Susie to put more weight on her foot, hurting him more.

 

* * *

  


“Susie….Please release him….” Ralsei once again begged as the four all surrounded Peter.

 

“Hell no! He’s just gonna shoot those webs at us again! Do you wanna be stuck to the wall again?!”

 

“Susie...I don’t see how crushing his back is helping us in any way…”

 

“Why the hell are you supporting him?! He could put the whole Darkner world at risk! But you’re saying I should let him go….Damn that! I should thrash him!”

 

Peter gulped in fear, his back began to turn purple as Susie somehow put more weight on her boot! Making the soreness even worse! Cake coloring making his hoodie less red and more of a rainbow color of smudged frosting and icing!

  
“I’m gonna ask this one more time….” Susie grunted, picking up Peter by his neck with one hand! He struggled slightly as she wrapped her massive fingers around his thin throat, she wasn’t strangling him….But she certainly could if she wanted to.

 

“HOW. THE HELL. DID YOU. FIND THIS PLACE?” Susie roared like a dragon.

 

“How many times does your bully brain need to hear this?!” Peter growled back, “I. Was. In. Here. Before you!”

 

Susie then threw him to the ground, he simply flipped onto his hand and did a small one-handed handstand.

 

“That’s it!! Kris! We’re thrashing him ag-!!!!”  


Susie’s command was interrupted as Ralsei began to sing his favorite lullaby, putting her to sleep the second he began to sing.

 

Peter laughed as she fell over, catching her with a web and putting her up against the wall, he smiled at the wizard.

 

“Remind me never to get on her bad side again!” He laughed as Ralsei shook his head with a small, relieved grin

 

* * *

  


A few minutes went by and Susie began to stir, with Kris, Ralsei, and Lancer all around her, with Peter in the back

 

“Ralsei? Kris….What happened?” She moaned, rubbing her eyes and yawning, only stopping when Peter spoke.

 

“You tried to kill me…..Like five minutes ago…..That’s what happened….”  
  
She instantly sprang up and charged like a bull at Peter who simply thwipped a blob of web at her feet, causing her to hit the ground with a loud “UMF”

 

“Why do you hate me so much? You literally just met me…. like today! What’s your deal?”

 

Susie sighed, “You’re telling the truth about being in the closet….Aren’t you….?”

 

“Yep….”  


“Then….You WERE on the ceiling….How?”

 

Peter smiled and flexed his arms, “I’m a little more unique than a regular human! I’m as flexible as ten yoga trainers and as strong as ten ox!”

 

“But...The webs? The hell did those come from?”

 

“Always been a part of who I am! Web-slinging superhero!”

 

“Superhero? You rescue people?”

 

“Well….No. But...I’m training to be one! I guess this counts as my first fight…..”

 

“And you lost it…..”

 

“Draw! This was a draw!”

 

“But I slammed you-”  


“And I just tripped you! We can debate this all day….”

 

“Um...Excuse me?” Ralsei stepped in between the two.

 

“Hey, Wizard….Whatcha need?” Peter greeted as the large hatted boy began to smile back, not intimidated by the spider in the slightest!

 

“Um….It’s actually not Wizard...My name is Ralsei! It’s nice to meet you….Even if I have no idea who you are….”

 

“Heh….Well, no one really knows who I am….” Peter said with an overdramatic shrug, “I’m Peter...Peter Parker!”

 

“Peter….That’s a nice name! I know you and Susie know each other…..But have you met Kris?”

 

“We um….go to the same school….We’re….Buddies…I guess? These two are actually the reason I got down here….”

 

“Oh my! You must be so confused….I’m terribly sorry! I had no idea another Lightner even came down here….”  


“Eh….I found this place, didn’t I? Besides...The guard at the other castle told me the basics...And to look for someone named King Prancer? Do you know him?”

 

“King Prancer?” Ralsei scratched his head in thought, “No...But I do know a King Lancer! He’s right behind me!” “Lancer! Come meet Peter!”

 

A blob of a person then waddled over to Peter, he stuck out a blue dog’s tongue, and it was impossible to tell if his clothes were clothes or a part of his body...His head was teardrop shaped and overall didn’t look very….Kingly…..

 

“Ho ho ho! Heya! I’m Lancer! You look the same as that clown!” Lancer giggled, pointing to Kris, who was cutting Susie free from the web.

 

“So…..The castle guard said you can get me home?”

 

“Yeppers! All you need is a SOUL! Which the blue person has! Unless they forgot it at home….”

 

“A SOUL? I’ve got one…..”

 

“Really?! Wowzers! You Lightners sure come prepared!”

 

“So….What exactly do I do to……”  
  
“Um….What the hell is that?!” Susie interrupted pointing to something standing in the doorway.

  


A dark, hooded figure whose face and body was obscured by shadow lumbered into the room, stomping as it walked and causing the castle to shake

 

If Susie was the tallest in the room, well….Then this thing made her look short! It towered over all of them and its eyes seemed to possess a fire in them that burned with fury and rage directed at Kris…..

 

“Um….Hello!” Ralsei nervously waved as Peter slowly backed up.

 

 _The hell is this thing?!_ He thought to himself as he readied a pair of quick webs Ralsei stepped towards the creature.

 

It was silent, just peering down at the group, it’s body was hulking and the color of its exposed arms was a greyish shade.

 

“Hello…?” Ralsei asked, this time with obvious concern in his voice, as Kris and Susie readied their weapons the creature smiled a massive toothy smile, it’s teeth shining white through the shadows that obscured the rest of it…..

 

SLASH  
  
THWIP

  
With one quick web splurt, Peter was able to stop the creature from backhanding Ralsei, nailing its hand to the wall Peter quickly shot out two more threads of web and yanked Ralsei away,

 

“RUN!”

 

Grabbing Ralsei’s hand Peter, Kris, Susie, Lancer and the prince of darkness all began to hightail it out of there!

 

“This way! Follow me!” Ralsei yelled as he led the group to the fountain, each running as the creature cackled in the distance, it’s voice booming off the castle walls!

 

“What the hell did you bring here?!” Susie shouted as she ran next to Peter.

 

“Nothing! What, You think that guys my friend?!”

 

“Well if he followed you here...Then yeah!”

 

“The fountain!” Kris exclaimed as they approached, they sprinted ahead, Peter and Susie looking at each with confusion.

 

The fountain began to hum a deep booming hum that made the entire castle shake, with Ralsei closing the door behind them and  Peter shooting as much webbing to keep the damn thing closed for a while!

 

Kris began to move their hands up and down, it was as though they were taking part in some ancient dance.

 

“Kris….What are you doing?” Ralsei asked as the continued, the fountain beginning to change colors as they continued to dance, finally settling on a very dark orange color…..

 

“You said there a multiple fountains that could be anywhere right?...Well I’m about to take us to one of them!”

 

Ralsei turned pale as a sheet.

 

“What?! No Kris! You can’t! It’s very lethal to use a fountain that’s location is unknown! We can’t just-”  
  
BAM!   
BANG!   
SLAM!   
  
The creature banged on the door with all of its strength, as Peter sprayed more and more web onto it.

 

“Um….We don’t have much choice!” He screamed as the creature continued to throw itself on the door.

 

“Kris…Listen to me...That fountain could potentially kill all of us...We can’t use it!”

 

Susie barked, “Well then what’s the other plan?! We can’t stay here!”

 

“I know...Just let me think for a moment…”

 

**Crash!**

 

It was too late for debate! The creature in one fluid motion had completely destroyed the door! And was stomping right towards the gang!

 

“Death by fountain is better than death by monster!” Peter screamed, shooting web right in the eyes of the creature, he ran, grabbed Kris and Ralsei by the hand, and jumped into the fountain!

 

“Well Lancer...We gotta go!” Susie yelled as the creature roared in rage, tucking him in between her arm like a football, which he didn’t resist to at all!

  


She sprinted into the fountain’s portal with the speed only a professional sprinter could pull off! Bracing herself for whatever lay on the other side…She jumped out of the Darkner world….And into a new….Even crazier world!!

 

“We’re gonna die….” She thought to herself seconds after doing so….But it was too late! The Darkner world was gone, and a new world...One with more….Interesting properties….Was coming right towards her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on vacation for a week, Chapter 3 will come out as soon as I return!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo New story:
> 
> Spider-Man is my all-time favorite hero! Although something I'm surprised we don't see is a younger, less mature Peter like the one in this story.
> 
> I also am surprised to see that not a lot of stories around Peter involve friendship and being a socially awkward outcast (Homecoming and Spider-Verse are the two exceptions) 
> 
> I also love Undertale and Deltarune as both games have an excellent story and characters that feel real! So combining both the more socially awkward Peter with antisocial characters like Kris and Susie will make for some great moments and the dark world and other worlds are perfect places for Peter to really understand what it's like to be a superhero!
> 
> Friendship, Family, What it's like to move into a new place, and learning to become a hero will all be central themes throughout the story.
> 
> If you enjoyed, consider leaving a Kudo's and commenting on what you liked/disliked about the story!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
